Two-dimensional bar codes, such as Quick response (QR) codes, Aztec codes, Data. Matrix codes, Maxicodes, and PDF417 codes are widely used for accessing web sites, downloading personal information, posting information, accessing social networks, initiating phone calls, playing videos, routing packages, or viewing text documents. Each of these two-dimensional barcodes is governed by a respective standard that defines how data is encoded into the barcode so that the barcode may be decoded by compatible decoders. The popularity of these codes is due, at least in part to the availability of smart phones having cameras and resources such as web browsers through which a user may access content by merely scanning the two-dimensional barcode. This versatility makes two-dimensional barcodes a valuable tool in any industry that seeks to engage mobile users from printed materials. Two-dimensional barcodes, and in particular, QR codes, are ubiquitous.